Kagome A Demon Without A Memory
by Koga's-Woman
Summary: Kag and Inu get into fight, Kag runs away and is almost killed someone finds her and helps the title says the rest not good at sums
1. the fight

goodevening . . . ok dont sue me ok . . . today im not feeling well im going to barf soon and this is my first story iv ever wrote . . . if you cancel the ones i wrote at a school sigh

Disclaimer : I dont . . . I dont looks both way no lawers , no cops , no nothing great that means i all of a sudden door burts open and lawers and cops point guns at writer FINE . i-i- i dont own inu-yasha sniff every one goes away im alone all alone cries till ever one there with out me nowing gets anoyed

ANY WAY ON WITH MY FIRST STORY

oh and one more thing this means '-thinking-' and this means ''-talking-'' and (-this means im talking-) no more confusion

now on with my story

Kagome's pov

'Every ones asleep.' Ithought 'Good.' I crept out of my sleeping bag , trying to not wake Shippoh uo from his peacefull slumber .

'Id guese it's about . . . I dont know !' I try to guese what time it is , looking up at the sky , its it's hard tho 'The sun will be up in a couple minutes , that I know !'

So as quietly as I could I grabbed my back pack and tip toed my way out of camp ( she's just out a little bit and there surrounded by forest . ) 'I hope Inu-Yasha doesent notice im leaving we all know he never sleeps .

Inu-Yasha's pov

'What the hell , where does she think she's going ?' I thought to my self 'the sun is starting to rise .' Then I jumped out of the tree i was occupying right in front of Kagome .

Normal pov

She gasped when he landed right in front of her .

''Where the hell do you think your going ?'' Inu-Yasha said a bit too angry . But who can blame him he was curios and deffently furios . ( wow i just made a rihme O.o )

''Well I-''

''WELL YOU WHAT ?''

At the volumein Inu-Yasha's Voice Kagome Plugs her ear's . The gang started to wake up by the loud racket . They watched as they knew something bad was going to happen .

Kagome cringed at the thought of Inu-Yasha yelling at her more about her reason .

'I hope he doesnt hate me .' Thought Kagome .

''This is not going to go well .'' Miroku said wisely

''Im going to have to agr-'' SOngo was cut off by a hand groping her rear .

SLAP

''MIROKU HOW DARE YOU , YOU PERVERT !!"

''But Lady Songo , my dear , my hand just misplaced it'self i swear .'' As Miroku was saying this he had his hands up in a defencive way .

Oh yeah like Im going to believe you _Miroku _.'' She tried to say it sarcasticly and it was .

''Really your going to believe me !'' Miroku said with every ounce of chearfullness he had .

''**No , I was sarcastic** .''

''Will Miroku ever learn ?'' Asked Shippoh as he shakes his head .

''No he wont Shippoh .'' And with that said Songo made sure she was as far away as he can from Miroku .

''Im still waiting for an answer !'' Inu-yasha said with impatience written all over his face and in his tone .

With that Kagome qiuckly looked at Inu-Yasha , she was too busy watching Miroku and Songo have there little fight of the day .

''W-e-l-l ?'' Inu-Yasha said it realy slowly so they all could hear it .

''Well I-I was going . . . home .'' was all Kagome said she shut her eyes hoping tio disapear , cause she knew what was comeing next a whole bunch of yelling .

''WITH OUT TELLING US !''

''CAN YOU BE ANY STUPIDER ?!''

But I just had some tests to do .''

''WE NEED TO FIND JEWL SHARDS !''

''Oh .'' Kagome started to cry just a little .''C-cant y-you just w-wait th-three day's ?'' Kagome asked stuttering and trying to hold the urge to kill him .

''WELL NO WE CANT FIND JEWL FRAGMENTS WITH OUT YOU NOW CAN WE .''

''SO YOUR SAYING IM YOUR JEWL DETECTOR !'' At this point every one forgot how the argument started and Kagome was crying water falls .

''N-no th-that's not w-what I m-ment a-at all .'' Inu-Yasha said more likely stuttered .

''Oh sure you'v alway's said I was your jewl detector why should I believe you now , and if I was'nt your jewl detector then what did you mean ?'' Kagome was crying more waterfalls then she ever has . ( exept when she saw Inu and the walking clay pot together . )

''W-well I-I uh .''

''SPIT IT OUT !''

The rest of the group was swetting cause something worse was going to happen far more worse then anything befor .

''Thats itInu-Yasha if you wont say anything than I will .;; After Kagome said that she Gave one Of her most famus glares .

Inu-Yasha gulped .''Heh heh , uh-'' He was cut off by Kagome . ( cut off ? He didnt even say actual words to form a sencance )

''SIT !''

THUMP

''What the hell was that for wench ?'' Inu-Yasha Asked angerly .

''FOR BEING SUCH A JERK .''

After pealing himself off the ground and teaching it new language he dicided to say something something he'd regret .

''WELL THEN YOU SHOULD GO HOME WE DONT NEED YOU !''Like I said something he'd regret .

Kagome was not only crying waterfalls but rivers too .

''I-is th-that so ? . . . ''

Boy this isent going to go out well the munk was right

''THEN FINE ILL LEAVE SEEING AS YOU DONT NEED ME !'' Kagome was realy pissed now more sad than pissed .

''SIT !'' Was the last word befor she ran the oppisite way .

After pealing himself off the ground once more . He sit's there speechlesson what just went wrong .

I-Inu-Iny-Yasha ?'' Asked a confused Demon exterminator .

''What ?'' He said just below a whisper , but they heard him he knew .

''Isent her home that way ?'' As Songo say's this she points the oppisite direction that Kagome went she thought Kagome said she knew wich direction she lived .

Inu-Yasha's eyes go wide as he relizes it .

The last word spoken was from Inu-Yasha .

''KAGOME !''

Well I dont like to be mean but iv got to stop here did i mention this is my first story?

well tell me what you think about it ect. cause i dont care just as long as you tell me what you think or any thing for that matter cause i kinda messed up dont worry it'll get some action later k

sigh right whatever you want . . . JUST REVIEW it will take 5 reviews to continue this story

thank you coughreviewcough

INU-YASHA

bye .


	2. authors note

so sorry! i wont be able to add another chapter for awhile. my computar messed up and i didnt get it back for a couple months. And when i did, all my stuff was gone! so i have to do the second chapter all over again. so, im really sorry. if you have any questions about my story or ... this problem. just ask.

c-ya in de next chappie!


End file.
